Amara Mekkar
Amara Mekkar is the child of Jacal Mekkar and Sophie Mekkar and a native of the Realm of Hycal. She is marked by Ormos at birth, proclaiming her as a potential ascendant to achieve ascension. She was gifted in the magical arts, becoming an archmage by age 17 and her powers manifesting so soon was seen as a boon by Ormos. Amara would become the Queen-Apparent of Tyrelia prior to the Second Invasion of Hycal. Biography Personality Amara is a kind, loyal, honest and polite humanitarian who strives to see the best in others and has a strong determination to complete the tasks before her. Before she became the ruling monarchy of Tyrelia, she was playful and always spending time with the peoples of her kingdom while training to become both mage and queen, assisting others to resolve problems and issues. Characteristics Amara Mekkar was trained to be skilled in the art of statesmanship and to one day rule Tyrelia, succeeding her father as perhaps the strongest ruler in the realm of Hycal. * 'C'ommitment * 'I'ntuition Powers and Abilities Amara was a progeny in the magical arts, learning spells with rapid intensity that she was decreed a master by age 16. This was partial because of her gifted mark bestowed by the God of Magick that protects Hycal. * 'A'rcane Barrage: Amara materializes several balls of energy and uses them as missiles against her opponent; normally only three balls are utilized but more could be put together if necessary. * 'S'wan's Grace: Expelling her energies to cover a certain area and bestow upon her allies an aura that provides them clear thought in the heat of battle and healing assistance. * 'F'ury of the Mage: ''Amara would enter into a trance that enhances her magical abilities while weakening her energy reserves, normally only used to cast a major spell with a desired effect. '' Weaknesses Amara possesses weaknesses that come with her race, including mortality and physical exhaustion that comes with utilizing spells that take up too much of her energy and could die from suffering major wounds that are left without medical care. Reletives Jacal Mekkar Jacal Mekkar was born during the Great War that engulfed Hycal, fought between the mages of (Tyrelia, Aldrasya and Embar) against the hostile and hungering otherworldly forces of the Empyrean. He would be one of the few that sought the mastery of magick (highly feared) for the destructive potency. He was believed to have been graced with wisdom from the Gods of his realm, bestowing upon him the means to defeat the Empyrean aswell as unite the mages of his world into a massive coalition. He would help repair the breach to the realm and expelled the beasts. He would rule Tyrelia peacefully for years, holding his grip on the other kingdoms and reparing the damage. He would sire Amara and at the time of her birth, the true mark of the god appeared on her shoulder. He would continue to rule Tyrelia until up 3E 269 prior to the Second Invasion of Hycal Sophie Mekkar Sophie Mekkar was once known as Sophie Mirth, ruling the small and fair kingdom of Aldrasya prior to the First Invasion of Hycal by the Empyrean. She secured a marriage alliance with Tyrelia, aligning her mages with those of Jacal and formed the realms resistance against the supernatural. At some point she would reveal she was pregnant with Amara and was kept in hiding until Jacal sealed away the last rift and ended the Invasion. She would rule both Aldrasya and Tyrelia until up to 3E 269 prior to the Second Invasion of Hycal References * https://in-the-beginning.wikia.com/wiki/File:Amara.jpg (I do not claim ownership of this art, I am simply using it to represent the character) https://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/8366a49ebb703fdf645213e073f6b79a.png (Do not own, using as representation) https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/b1/6f/81b16f19da17efcb3e7124eef76274b4.png (Do not own, using as representation) Category:Characters